User talk:Rom Ulan
I was previously known as User:LtCmdr-Vulcan and User:Örlogskapten. I believe in sending my reply in the place where I got messaged. Therefore, look there for replies. Welcome ( I made this headline) Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 22:17, 26 June 2007 (UTC) PotD Template Greetings! I see you've been making many contributions to our Picture of the Day section. However, make sure you're using the proper formatting by using the PotD template. You can view it on previously created PotDs. Thanks! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 22:17, 26 June 2007 (UTC) TNX. i'm pasting an old template her, just for make it easier to remember. --LtCmdr-Vulcan 22:22, 26 June 2007 (UTC) I fixed your coding. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 22:27, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Redirects Hi there. Could you please stop creating random, unneeded, mis-spelled redirects? Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 12:18, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome vs Welcome-anon is for new users that are logged in. is for new users that are anonymous ip addresses. :) -- Sulfur 21:00, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Episodes In extension of our discussion of the movies, which episodes of each of the series do you like the most? Picard(o) 22:24, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Of it is with no doubt . It’s hard to explain, but I really like that episode. Of it is with no doubt . I’m a big fan of Quark and this is one of his best episodes. My favourite episode is one of these to episodes: . I like Q a lot, and his son is also very amusing. Because I also like the Borg, my favourite episode is . Here, they are pure evil. Of it was the season 4 Vulcan-arc. I can’t say that I have a favourite episode of . They’re all pretty bad. --Örlogskapten 10:50, 18 July 2007 (UTC) *Well, I actually like TAS quite alot. I think they manage to carry on the themes from TOS quite convincingly. Anyway, here are some of my favs: TOS - and (I like Kirk's dilemma, and there's also a lot of great humor in this episode); TAS - ; TNG - (this episode is really great, I like the way it's structured - it's really bold) and (this one appeals to me mostly because I work with languages for a living); DS9 - (TOS and DS9 - does it get any better than that?) and (just because of the head slapping scene); VOY - (I like the intricacy of the time travel concept - there are a lot of TNG episodes that are just as interesting in terms of this, but they don't have Borg in them... well is actually very interesting too); ENT - . I have way more favorites, but these were the ones I could think of. Oh, is another fav. I agree with you on episodes. I also like the episodes quite alot. My least favorite episodes are probably and (I think the drug theme is important, but it's a bit too obvious and at times a bit too preachy) Picard(o) 20:32, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Talk page conversations Hello, Mr. Vulcan. You should know that talk pages, even user talk pages, should not be used for idle conversation. They should only be used for discussions pertaining to the encyclopedia. I have noticed you and Picard(o) have been having a few discussions regarding favorite movies, ships, etc. however, these types of discussions do not belong here. Instead, it is suggested you have these discussions either in our chat room or some private chat service. Please see and What Memory Alpha is not for more information. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 08:39, 21 July 2007 (UTC) New signature Hey again, just as a note, it is highly recommended that you don't put images in your signature (no matter the size). We had this problem a couple of months ago and decided that it best be that we avoid putting images in our signatures. Thanks. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 17:05, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Starfire talk page I replied to you here. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:39, 1 September 2007 (UTC) PotD for 13 November The image "Uss voyager earth.jpg" that you chose as PicOfTheDay for 13 November has already been used as PicOfTheDay for 7 May. We don't want to have duplicates, so could you choose something else instead? Thanks! -- Taduolus 00:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll try. It's hard to pick a good picture and to be sure that it is never taken before. It is to ask to much to have all the users check through all PotD just to be sure. But I'll try to change it.-- Örlogskaptentalk 10:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Image changed. Now it is "Sovereign Crew Quarters.jpg". -- Örlogskaptentalk 11:01, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thus the template that should be added to the image's article. So that you know. That and it should show up in the "linked files" section at the bottom. :) -- Sulfur 11:06, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Images in sigs I note that you've added an image to your signature for talk pages. This goes against our Image use policy here at MA/en. This is due to the fact that the images become utterly useless to see where they are being used once they begin showing up on everyone's talk pages, even if they are only "maintenance" images. Thanks for your time, etc, etc, etc. -- Sulfur 21:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Spanish Language I'll do it as you have recomended to me. I'm sorry for not have replied before, but I have been busy last days. Hi.– Leonard McCoy 14:09, 25 November 2007 (UTC) your user-page interesting page i must say.:-D--80.217.8.254 15:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Reply Hi! Just wanted to make sure you got my reply to your comment on my talk page. I hadn't heard anything more, so I wanted to make sure you didn't think I was angry at you or something, lol! Okay, later. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:27, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for that, I didn't see that you had made a reply :-) --Rom UlanHail 20:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Warm (hole) Welcome I am doing some translation job about startrek voyager series and I've visited your site many times for reference,quite frankly to say, this site is great! so many Trek imformation with complete describition I guess it's just a beginning, sooner or later,I'll enjoy adding new imformation,more precisely. Now Dissmissed :) : I really hope that you will begin to add new information. It's guys like you and me that made this site to what it is. Good luck with your translation-job. oh, just one thing, please add four ~ as the last thing on your messages, then your signature and time for edit will be added automaticly. :-D --Rom UlanHail 21:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) unsigned-anon VS unsigned hi. I was wondering, what is the difference between and ? One is for users with an account, the other is for anonymous users. But what is really the difference between them? :-) -- Rom Ulan 08:54, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :One links to a "User:" namespace page, the other does not - thus, avoiding links to a user page of an IP contributor. For a more detailed answer, it might be best to not just ask a random person who didn't create either of the templates... ;) -- Cid Highwind 12:00, 23 December 2007 (UTC) test this is my own test, I am Rom Ulan :Well, what can I say more than, the test worked.-- Rom Ulan 18:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome, Rom_Ulan. You noticed I'd been making edits to TNG articles and left a message on my anon talk page yesterday. I'm logged in now as AndroidFan 15:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) user page rv Course there are no hard feelings! You didn't know the IP was me and thus it could have been a vandal for all you knew. No prob ;) - Salak 13:45, 25 February 2008 (UTC)